Slipping Through My Fingers
by Maitehd
Summary: One-Shot. Songfic. Karley. Brittana. Faberry.


**Hola, tanto tiempo sin pasar por acá xD Acá dejo una nueva historia que hice hace unos días, originalmente iba a ser Ronmione (Ron y Hermione) pero decidí hacerla con estos personajes. Espero que les guste y comenten que les pareció.**

**Probablemente, pronto comience subiendo la sinopsis de un fic que ando escribiendo, pero por cuestiones de poco tiempo no puedo escribir a menudo.**

**Bueno, en fin, acá les dejo el one-shot.**

_**DECLAIMER:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de RM y FOX. La canción pertenece a ABBA.

_**Slipping Through My Fingers**_

Era un perfecto día soleado para que se realizara aquella celebración, todo estaba ordenado en perfecto lugar. La casa era algo antigua, la verja del frente era de unos cuarenta centímetros, el camino que conducía a las escaleras de la entrada era de piedras, mientras que a sus lados el pasto verde se mezclaba con las flores allí plantadas con mucho cuidado por la dueña de dicha casa.

La casa constaba de dos pisos, frente a la puerta de entrada a unos dos metros se encontraba una escalera de madera pero alfombrada en sus peldaños, a la derecha estaba el pequeño living, sus sillones de cuero frente a la gran chimenea, allí se podía observar todas las fotografías que la dueña preciaba, sus familiares posando para aquellas fotos. A la izquierda de la escalera se encontraba el comedor, y pasando por este se encontraba la cocina. Siguiendo de largo de la escalera estaba el baño. Pero subiendo los peldaños hacia el segundo piso estaban las cinco habitaciones que allí había. Dos de ellas estaban ocupadas en esos momentos, una por tres personas y la otra por dos.

Una morena subía las escaleras llevando un ramo de flores blancos, su hermoso vestido color rojo resaltaba sus curvas, a pesar de la edad que tenía, aquel vestido era perfecto para su figura, mostrando un poco su espalda con algo de escote, sus zapatos negros y su cabello recogido en un perfecto peinado. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, y se quedó en la entrada para observar a las dos rubias que estaban allí, la mayor de ellas tenía un vestido celeste que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos, su cabello estaba enrulado sosteniendo pequeños mechones con invisibles. La menor de ellas estaba de blanco, pues era el día de su boda y según lo que le habían dicho debía ser la más hermosa de la fiesta, pero ella esperaba que aquello no fuera, esperaba no ser la más hermosa de la fiesta.

-**Mamá! Conseguiste las flores!** –La futura esposa de ojos verdes se ponía de pie al ver a su madre junto a la entrada. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras tomaba aquel ramo.- **Son perfectas! Geniales!** –Decía mientras las observaba con una sonrisa.

La morena se quedó observando a su hija con una sonrisa, recordando todo lo que había vivido con ella, las alegrías que su rubia hija le había hecho sentir, y aunque como en todas las familias hubieron malos momentos, sólo podía recordar aquellos felices momentos. Santana no sabía que era observada por su esposa, la cual también tenía una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la morena y la abrazaba pasando su brazo por la cintura.

-**Son perfectas San.** –Susurró en su oído la rubia, ganándose la sonrisa y la mirada de amor que su esposa le había dedicado cada día desde que estaban juntas.

-**Lo sé Britt, son perfectas. **–Aunque parecía que la morena se refería a las flores no era así, ella hablaba tanto de su hija como de su esposa, desde que había estado con ella todo el tiempo le dedicaba a su rubia favorita, a la madre de sus hijos.

Brittany terminó de ayudar a vestir a su hija mayor, de acomodar su cabello y darle los últimos retoques de maquillaje, Santana a su lado le alcanzaba las cosas que necesitaba. Una vez que terminaron ayudaron a su hija a ponerse de pie, sólo faltaban unos minutos y todo comenzaría. Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a salir de los ojos marrones de la morena, intentó quitarlas con disimulo para que su esposa y su hija no lo notaran, pero no lo logró.

-**Estás llorando.** –Comentó sonriente su hija mientras sabía que la estaba delatando. Brittany sonrió al ver a Santana.

-**No, sólo me entró una basurita en el ojo.** –Respondió la latina mientras intentaba quitarse las lágrimas sin correrse el maquillaje. Fue salvada, en esos momentos alguien entraba por la puerta. Era delgado, alto de ojos marrones.

-**¿Qué sucede? **–Preguntó observando a las mujeres que tenía frente a él.

-**Nada.** –Se apresuró a responder la latina.- **¿Está todo listo Sebastian?** –El muchacho asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-**Todo listo ma.** –Se giró para observar a su hermana.- **Vine por esta hermosura.** –Le guiñó un ojo a la rubia. Estiró su mano, la cual ella antes de tomarla se acercó a sus madres y las abrazó de forma efusiva. Ya estaban listos para salir hacia el altar.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_ **(Mochila en mano, sale de su casa en la madrugada)**  
_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_ **(Diciendo adiós con una sonrisa distraída)**  
_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness_ **(Veo irse con una oleada de tristeza que conocido)**  
_And I have to sit down for a while_ **(Y yo tengo que sentarme por un rato)**

Una castaña caminaba de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación, se la notaba nerviosa, y según lo que su esposa había comentado era extraño que no estuviera hablando sin parar, pero en esta ocasión estaba en silencio caminando. Una rubia se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. La morena llevaba un vestido rosa con un pequeño moño en la parte baja de la espalda, mientras que el vestido de la rubia era un verde muy claro, que hacía juego con sus verdes ojos. La chica castaña que observaba por la ventana de la habitación hacia el jardín de la casa vestía un hermoso vestido blanco de novia.

-**Cálmate Rachel.** –Decía la rubia sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.- **Sé que estás nerviosa, todo saldrá bien, pero me preocupa que no dijeras ninguna palabra.** –Ambas escucharon como una pequeña risa salía de su segunda hija.- **Marley, cariño.** –Aquella era una manera que tenía Quinn de regañar a su hija, quien sonrió y continuó observando a sus madres.

-**Sabes que estas cosas me ponen nerviosa.**- La rubia asintió y depositó un corto beso en los labios de su esposa, quien sonrió una vez que se hubieran separado.

-**¿Qué no se supone que la novia debería estar nerviosa?** –Preguntaba la futura esposa mientras observaba a sus madres con una sonrisa.

-**Claro que sí.**- Rachel se acercó hasta su hija y la abrazó con cuidado de no arrugar el vestido.

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_ **(La sensación de que estoy perdiendo para siempre)**  
_And without really entering her world_ **(Y sin realmente entrar en su mundo)**  
_I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter_ **(Me alegro de que cada vez que puedo compartir su risa)**  
_That funny little girl_ **(Esa niña divertida)**

El jardín estaba concurrido de personas, amigos y familiares de la pareja estaban allí conversando, esperando que el momento llegara. Tenía un gran parque, por lo que además de celebrarse la ceremonia allí se haría la cena. La puerta que daba hacía el jardín tenía un camino de flores, que conducía hasta el altar, entre medio de las dos filas de asientos para los invitados, las cuales estaban decoradas con flores rosas y blancas. Los invitados comenzaron a tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

Santana y Brittany se colocaron en la primera fila de la derecha, aquella estaba preparada para la familia López-Pierce, mientras que la de la izquierda pertenecía a los Fabray-Berry. La morena sintió una mano que tomaba la suya y la apretaba con fuerza, Brittany siempre había sabido calmar o tranquilizar a su esposa con alguna caricia, o como en ese momento con aquel apretón, pues la morena no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

La rubia estaba feliz y su alegría era muy notoria, su hija mayor se casaba con la hija de sus mejores amigas, quienes en ese momento llegaban al jardín para situarse en sus respectivos lugares. Brittany sonrió al ver el rostro de Rachel, quien además de estar feliz, con una sonrisa en su rostro como ella, también caían lágrimas al igual que su morena esposa. En cambio, Quinn parecía que intentaba que ninguna lágrima rodara por sus mejillas.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, esperando ansiosos la llegada de las novias.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo)**  
_I try to capture every minute_ **(Trato de capturar cada minuto)**  
_The feeling in it_ **(El sentimiento en ella)**  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo)**

Kitty estaba junto a su hermano Sebastian, esperando que la música comenzara para poder llegar al altar de una vez, ambos hablaban animadamente intentando ocultar sus nervios. Sebastian sonreía mientras escuchaba a su hermana, quien estaba ansiosa porque la boda finalizara para irse de luna de miel, lo que causo una leve carcajada de parte de su hermano. Escucharon la música sonar, ambos se colocaron preparados para entrar, él sujetaba el brazo de su hermana, quien llevaba el preciado ramo que tanto había querido y tanto le había costado a su madre conseguir.

Saliendo de la casa pudieron observar a todos los presentes allí de pie, algunos sonriendo de felicidad y otros llorando, también de felicidad, ninguno se sorprendió que sus abuelas lloraran, incluso que Rachel, pero ver a Santana intentando detener el camino de sus propias lágrimas si les llamó la atención, aunque sabían que era de felicidad, ver a Brittany sonriendo y abrazando a su esposa, era una hermosa escena que daba ternura, y la rubia lo único que deseaba era en un futuro parecerse a ellas o a sus tías y suegras, Rachel y Quinn.

El altar era una glorieta de madera, decorada pulcramente con flores rosas y luces blancas, aquellos colores habían sido escogidos por las dos novias, y lo cierto que aunque discutieron mucho sobre muchos temas de la boda, al final terminaron por ponerse de acuerdo en la mayoría de las cosas, y las que no buscaron alguna alternativa.

Una vez en la glorieta, frente al padre, ambos hermanos se detuvieron, Sebastian dio un suave beso en la mejilla de su hermana y se fue a sentar junto a su hermana. Sugar quien no se detenía en tomar fotografías, ya sea a la novia o a los invitados, inclusive al lugar.

_Do I really see what's in her mind_ **(Es realmente ver lo que hay en su mente)**  
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_ **(Cada vez que pienso que estoy cerca de saber)**  
_She keeps on growing_ **(Ella sigue creciendo)**  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo)**

La castaña escuchó la música, mientras a su lado observaba a su hermano mayor, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Ryder estaba junto a ella, observando hacia el frente, porque sabía que si su mirada se posaba en su hermana no podría detener las lágrimas, sabía por todo lo que habían pasado ellas, desde el comienzo de su relación hasta el momento. Sabía lo que les había costado aceptar que se amaban, aquel chico que se había interpuesto entre ellas, pero aún así allí estaban. A punto de casarse.

Marley pasó su brazo por el brazo de su hermano, sujetó con fuerza el ramo y antes de comenzar a caminar, ambos tomaron aire, la expulsaron y repitieron aquello un par de veces más para intentar calmar sus nervios. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar, ambos con la vista al frente y sonriendo, la castaña sintió el agarre de su hermano más fuerte, lo que la hizo mirarlo, sólo por unos segundos, porque debía concentrarse en la rubia que la estaba esperando frente a aquel hermoso lugar.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de su futura esposa, ambas pronunciaron su sonrisa, y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor se había esfumado, había desaparecido por completo, dejando sólo a ellas dos flotar en las nubes, y lo único que podían sentir ambas era la manera en que eran envueltas por su propio amor que tenían hacia la otra. Marley notó una cálida caricia en su mano, lo que la hizo volver a la realidad para darse cuenta que ya se encontraba frente al padre y su rubia favorita sujetando su mano.

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_ **(El sueño en los ojos, ella y yo en la mesa de desayuno)**  
_Barely awake, I let precious time go by_ **(Apenas despierto, dejé pasar un tiempo precioso)**  
_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_ **(Luego, cuando ella se ha ido hay esa sensación extraña melancolía)**  
_And a sense of guilt I can't deny_ **(Y un sentimiento de culpa que no puedo negar)**

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia, aunque parecía que todos estaban poniendo atención a sus palabras no era así. Kitty y Marley sólo eran conscientes de la presencia de la otra a su lado, Rachel no podía dejar de observar a su hija con una sonrisa mientras lloraba de alegría, Quinn sonreía sujetando la mano de su esposa con fuerza, recordando cuando ella misma había estado en esa situación unos años atrás, Brittany estaba que irradiaba alegría, al fin su hija mayor se casaba y con la persona que amaba, y por su parte, Santana había pasado su brazo por la cintura de su esposa, recordando lo feliz que había sido en los momentos de alegría que su hija le había brindado. Recordaba el día que Brittany le había dicho cuando estaba embarazada de ella, recordaba el día que supo que sería una niña, el día de su nacimiento, su primera palabra la cual había sido "mamá" y muchos momentos más.

El momento había llegado, el momento en que las palabras finales eran pronunciadas, y en esta ocasión, igual que lo habían hecho sus propias madres, ellas fueron quienes escribieron sus votos. A la rubia le había costado demasiado plasmar los sentimientos que sentía por su novia en palabras, había sido buena demostrando aquellos sentimientos por medio de actos, pero por medio de palabras se le había complicado demasiado.

Cada una dijo sus votos, Kitty sólo miraba a Marley ignorando la presencia de todos allí, porque a pesar de que amaba a aquella mujer con todas sus fuerzas, ella era igual que su madre, no le gustaba demostrar sus sentimientos, pero tanto había insisto la castaña que había cedido y allí estaba, poniendo en palabras lo que su cuerpo, alma y corazón sentían.

_What happened to the wonderful adventures_ (**¿Qué pasó con las maravillosas aventuras?)**  
_The places I had planned for us to go_ **(¿Los lugares que había planeado para nosotras para ir?)**  
_(Slipping through my fingers all the time)_ **((Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo))**  
_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't_ **(Bueno, algunos de los que lo hicimos, pero la mayoría no lo hicimos)**  
_And why I just don't know_ **(¿Y por qué yo no sé?)**

El padre finalizó la ceremonia dejando que las novias al fin pudieran besarse, la rubia tomó de la cintura a su esposa y la atrajo con ella uniendo sus labios. Si bien la había besado un millón de veces, aquella se sentía como la primera vez. Las mariposas revoloteando por su estómago, erizándosele la piel, olvidándose de que todo el mundo estaba allí, ambas sentían flotar entre las nubes suaves. Ese era su primer beso, su primer beso de casadas, y como los besos anteriores, ninguno iban a olvidar, cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabras quedaría guardado en la memoria de ambas mujeres.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, mientras escuchaban los aplausos de sus familiares y amigos, ambas sonrieron felices, al fin ya estaban casadas. Ambas salieron del altar, recorriendo nuevamente aquel pasillo que se había hecho con las sillas a los costados. Por pedido de ambas querían estar aunque sean sólo unos minutos a solas, y así lo hicieron.

Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones de la casa, específicamente a la que la rubia se encontraba anteriormente antes de la boda, una vez allí y la puerta cerrada, la rubia atrapó con sus labios los labios de la castaña, quien correspondió aquel beso en cuestión de segundos. La ojiverde sin darse cuenta había comenzado a aumentar el placer de aquel beso, fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello de su esposa, a quien se le había escapado un leve gemido.

-**Cariño.** –La excitación que había comenzado a sentir Marley le dificultaba el hablar bien.- **Cariño.** –Volvió a repetir al ver que su esposa continuaba con aquellos besos.- **Kitty, para por favor.** –Sus palabras salieron de su boca en forma de susurro, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejar a la rubia un poco de ella.

-**Lo siento.** –Respondió algo apenada observando a los ojos azules.- **Estas tan hermosa y sexy en ese vestido que no pude no dejarme llevar.** –Ambas sonrieron, y la castaña depositó un corto besos en los labios de la rubia.

-**Está bien. Tu también te ves hermosa y sexy.** –Sonrió y luego volvió a depositar otro beso en sus labios.-** Pero tendremos que esperar hasta después de la fiesta.** –Guiñó un ojo haciendo que Kitty riera.- **Mejor vayamos.**

-**No, espera.** –La rubia la detuvo, y alejándose de ella se acercó hasta la mesita de luz que estaba a un lado de la cama. Abrió el cajón y de adentró sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul, regresó ante su esposa y con una sonrisa se lo entregó. Kitty esperaba ansiosa la reacción de Marley, sabía que le iba a gustar, pero aún así esperaba aquello. La castaña abrió aquella cajita.

-**Kitty!** –Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su boca tapándola. Levantó la vista para verla sonriendo.- **Es hermoso.**–Susurró mientras retiraba el regalo de aquella cajita de terciopelo. Era un colgante de oro con forma de corazón, la rubia le mostró que podía abrirse y cuando así lo hizo, allí había dos fotografías. En la primera del lado izquierdo estaban las dos de pequeñas, jugando y sonriendo felices, mientras que en la derecha ya estaban más adultas.- **Este fue el día que…**

-**El día que jugamos bajo la lluvia, y a pesar de que nos dijeron millones de veces que entráramos a la casa, volvíamos a salir. El día siguiente estuvimos las dos enfermas, creo que la gripe duró casi cinco días.** –La rubia sonreía mientras que la castaña asentía con la cabeza y dejaba que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas.- **Y esta.** –Dijo señalando la foto de la derecha.- **Fue cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. ¿Recuerdas?** –Marley volvió a asentir con la cabeza y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza.

Después de que la rubia colocara el collar en el cuello de la castaña, y después de unos cuantos besos, ambas se dirigieron a la carpa que se había colocado en el jardín para celebrar la fiesta, donde todos los invitados estaban esperando por ellas.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo)**  
_I try to capture every minute_ **(Trato de capturar cada minuto)**  
_The feeling in it_ **(El sentimiento en ella)**  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo)**

La carpa se encontraba a unos cuantos metros detrás del altar, una vez que estuvieron allí dentro pudieron observar lo perfecto que estaba organizado. Las mesas redondas estaban ubicadas en la parte trasera, mientras que al frente estaba la pista de baile. La mesas estaban decoradas con centros de mesas con flores rosas y blancas, iguales a las que decoraban las sillas afuera. Brittany y Rachel estaban algo preocupadas por sus hijas, alrededor de veinte minutos había subido a la habitación y aún no regresaban. Quinn y Santana hablaban animadamente.

-**Tranquila Britt, si nuestra hija es como nosotras, no regresaran en un buen rato.** –Comentó la morena haciendo que no sólo su esposa se ruborizara, sino también las dos mujeres que estaban junto a ellas.

-**Santana! Callate.** –Las tres se giraron a observar a Rachel, quien a pesar de que estaba enojada por aquel comentario, también sus mejillas había tomado un color carmín. La morena sonrió al notar aquello.- **Es su boda, tienen que estar acá. Ya tendrán tiempo para lo demás. **

-**Rach, cálmate. Ya llegaran.** –Quinn abrazó a su esposa, intentando que se calmara, pero al levantar la vista observó como las novias entraban a la carpa.- **Ahí están.** –Quinn pudo notar que su esposa se acercaba a ellas para regañarlas por lo sucedido, así que antes de que lo hiciera la tomó de la mano y la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella.- **No les digas nada **

Las cuatro mujeres se acercaron a sus hijas para felicitarlas. Santana se ganó un susurro de su hija, diciéndole que la había visto llorar y delante de todos, la latina no respondió ante eso y sólo la abrazó más fuerte. Por su parte Kitty recibió un "espero que no perviertas a mi hija, como Santana lo hizo con Brittany", la rubia asintió ante la atenta mirada de su suegra, y aunque Rachel creyó que sólo ella la había escuchado, notó que no había sido así cuando Santana y Quinn reían, mientras que Brittany y Marley se ruborizaban.

Después de todas las felicitaciones que recibieron, comenzaron a cenar, a pesar de que ellas casi no pudieron probar bocado aún así lo intentaron. La hora del baile de las recién casadas había llegado, y después de meses escoger ambas decidieron que el vals sería con la canción del "Danubio Azul". Comenzaron las dos bailando, mirándose a los ojos y olvidándose nuevamente de las personas a su alrededor, cuando fue el momento Brittany y Rachel se acercaron para bailar con ellas, luego lo hicieron Santana y Quinn, después de intercambiarse entre ellas, Rachel y Quinn, y Santana y Brittany bailaban a sus lados. Poco a poco las novias iban bailando con los invitados, y poco a poco la pista de baila era ocupada por aquellas parejas, hasta que la canción finalizara y comenzara la música para bailar.

_Do I really see what's in her mind_ **(Es realmente ver lo que hay en su mente)**  
_Each time I think I'm close to knowing_ **(Cada vez que pienso que estoy cerca de saber)**  
_She keeps on growing_ **(Ella sigue creciendo)**  
_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo)**

La fiesta estaba llegando a su final, pero aún le faltaban algunas horas. Después de que cada una de ellas dijera algunas palabras de agradecimiento por la presencia de sus seres queridos, y que sus madres, o al menos Rachel quien fue la que más habló dedicara algunas palabras a sus hijas para desearles un exitoso matrimonio, llegaría la hora del pastel.

En el centro de la pista de baile se colocó una mesa redonda, donde las novias partieron el pastel juntas. Una vez que brindaran entre ellas, sus familias se sumaron a aquel brindis. Todos estaban felices por las recién casadas, pero claramente ellas eran las más felices. Después de comer el pastel y demás cosas dulces, el momento más esperado por todas las mujeres solteras de la fiesta había llegado.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_ **(A veces deseo que yo pudiera congelar la imagen)**  
_And save it from the funny tricks of time_ **(Y salvarla de los trucos divertidos de tiempo)**  
_Slipping through my fingers_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos)**

Kitty y Marley se retiraron de la carpa en dirección, nuevamente, a las habitaciones, allá cambiaron sus vestidos de novias por unos vestidos más cómodos para llegar al hotel. La rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, dejando ver parte de su espalda y un pequeño escote, en cambio la castaña, si bien su vestido también era hasta la altura de las rodillas, con un poco de mangas, su escote era menor que el de su esposa, y no mostraba la espalda. Una vez listas, volvieron a bajar por las escaleras, pero esta vez se dirigían al frente de la casa, donde allí las esperaba una limusina que habían alquilado para que las llevara hasta el hotel.

Todos los invitados estaban allí, pero sólo se detuvieron a saludar a sus madres, quienes nuevamente estaban llorando, y esta vez Quinn se había unido, dejando salir sus lágrimas de sus ojos, sin importarle que la estuvieran observando. Después de unas pocas palabras y unos rápidos abrazos entre ellas, Kitty y Marley se dirigieron hasta el vehículo que las esperaba, pero no sin antes hacer lo último que debían hacer.

Para alegría de muchas, dos ramos eran los que serían lanzados al aire, dos ramos eran los que serían atrapados, y muchas de ellas esperaban y deseaban que les tocara a ellas. Todas las solteras se colocaron a espaldas de las novias, arrojarían los ramos juntas y así lo hicieron. Después de contar hasta tres lanzaron los ramos, los cuales segundos más tarde cayeron en manos femeninas. Todos observaban a las dos mujeres que tenían los ramos.

Sugar sonreía y saltaba de alegría, mientras se dirigía corriendo a los brazos de su novio, quien estaba asustado al ver que ella era quien había atrapado uno de los ramos. Pues, como indicaba una de las tradiciones, serían los próximos en contraer matrimonio. El segundo ramo había sido atrapado por Bree, amigas de las recién casadas, quien sonreía con suficiencia mientras observaba a Jake, su novio, con una sonrisa.

Las novias subieron a la limusina, y saludando desde la ventanilla en el techo que esta llevaba se fueron alejando de la casa, de los invitados y de su anterior vida. Pues ahora ellas habían sumado una palabra más a la cual describir su relación. Eran amigas, confidentes, novias, amantes y ahora esposas. Regresaron dentro del auto, no sin antes mirar detrás como sus madres se quedaban allí observándolas marchar, mientras el resto de los invitados regresaba a la fiesta.

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_ **(Deslizándose a través de mis dedos todo el tiempo)**  
_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning_ **(Mochila en mano que sale de su casa en la madrugada)**  
_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile_ **(Diciendo adiós con una sonrisa distraída)**

Poco a poco los invitados regresaban a la fiesta, dejando allí a las madres de las recién casadas. Santana observaba a su hija, hasta que se perdió de vista en cuanto giró a la esquina. Giró su rostro para observar a su esposa con lágrimas en los ojos, sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, quien correspondió aquel abrazo. La latina no puedo evitar recordar los momentos en que su hija, paso a paso se había comenzado a alejar de sus madres, demostrando hasta este momento que ya no dependía de ellas. Sus primeros gateos, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, cada día de cada año que empezaba la escuela, cada cumpleaños que iba pasando. La primera vez que presentó a su novio, la primera vez que reconoció delante de todos que amaba a Marley y que siempre había sido así, cuando decidió que le propondría matrimonio, y justo ese día volvía a sentir que se alejaba, casándose con la mujer de su vida. Pero todo eso hacía feliz a Santana. No se había dado cuenta que sus pensamientos los había compartido con su esposa, quine asentía con la cabeza y acotaba alguna que otra cosa sobre aquello que la latina decía.

Por su parte Rachel había depositado su cabeza en el hombro de su rubia favorita, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. También había escuchado las palabras de Santana, y a medida que la latina hablaba iba recordando aquellos momentos con su hija, pero podría agregar la primera vez que le salió su primer diente, la primera vez que se le calló su primer diente, su primera enfermedad, la primera vez que se había golpeado por jugar con Kitty, quien había entrado asustada y llorando a la casa, recordaba cuando había llegado feliz porque su novia le había propuesto matrimonio, y ese momento, en el que jamás la había visto más feliz. Pero Rachel estaba segura de una cosa, aún faltaban muchas alegrías por parte de aquellas dos y para ambas. Faltaban que tuvieran sus hijos, haciendo que las cuatro mujeres que allí estaban, llorando y abrazadas, fueran abuelas, y que sus propias hijas pasaran por los momentos que las cuatro había pasado.

Aún de pie allí, observando la calle por la que se habían ido sus hijas, las cuatro mujeres allí se quedaron. Abrazadas y sin decir ninguna palabra, pues a pesar que la tristeza de verlas volar, de verlas realizar sus vidas estaba presente, la felicidad de verlas felices, de ver el camino que habían tomado, y la vida que habían comenzado a construir estaba mucho más presente que cualquier otro sentimiento. El amor que se tenían, el amor que tenían por todos sus hijos, jamás podría ser superado o destruido. Después de todo, ambas familias habían aprendido a ser sólo una familia.


End file.
